pixel_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Wolves
Ethan Yelverton's best friend Caleb Nuzzi is on vacation for the week. They can still talk with their phones but when Ethan mentions the trend of people making themselves as wolves being annoying, he is zapped into a world where wolves are as smart as humans! He will have to do as the cloaked stranger says to escape... Chapter 1 September 5th 2021 Ethan lay in his bed bored. 3... 2... 1... He was waiting for his friend Caleb to text him. He should have texted thirty minutes ago... He thought. Ethan went to his computer and turned it on. Went on to YouTube to cure his boredom. The latest trend on the internet was people making themselves as wolves, roleplaying as wolves and other wolf things. It made Ethan go mad. That's all he saw when he looked on YouTube. Then he saw something a video titled "48 Hour compilation: Wolf roleplays" Suddenly Ethan's phone started ringing. He answered it. It was Caleb. "Hey! Finally done. The Epics are three years old today!" "I know. So is Fortnite... Unfortunately... at least its better than wolves." "Wait what?" "You know the trend of people roleplaying as wolves?" "Fortnite isn't 3 years old... And yeah." "I HATE IT!" "I think its funny..." Ethan sighed. "I don't. It drives me insane." "Watch it boy, you don't want to end up in a 'World of Wolves' like what happened in Minecraft!" "I assure you I wont be pulled into a 'World of Wolves'..." "Don't be so sure." "Oh uh, sorry Ethan. We are going to the zoo now." "What?! You said that was tomarrow!" "I did? Sorry..." "Its ok. Talk later." Caleb hung up and Ethan turned off his phone. But has he did so green sparks started emitting out of it and a swirl of green streamers started flying around him. "Ah! No!" He tried to grab them but couldn't. "Caleb was right!" He felt what felt like a thousand needles stabbing him in the back and suddenly he was gone. Ethan found himself in the familiar room of silver flames. There was a cloaked stranger in the room. "You have done this to yourself..." It whispered. "Act normal. Don't mention anything about your world. Go with everything they say..." Then he felt a sensation like they were spinning very, very fast. Than like he was falling a thousand feet then he was falling through a hole that appeared. Everything started becoming pixelated. The stranger looked down into the hole and suddenly everything went dark. Chapter 2 Ethan woke up. He was in the middle of a town. No one was there. It looked a lot like the way he pictured the town in his book series Minecraftians. He knew what had just happened. He looked down at his hands. But he didn't have hands. He had brown paws. Serously?! He thought. The cloaked stranger saying "Act normal." lingered in his mind. Am I actually going to have to pretend I'm a wolf?! He wouldn't. He couldn't. He heard a lot of talking suddenly start behind him. He saw many more wolves walking into a building that seemed to be a school. Like Ethan, they all were standing on 2 legs. God... Thought Ethan. He had never gone to school because normally he was homeschooled. He never imaged having to go to a normal school. "Its only temporary... Until I get out of this place..." He said to himself. He knew what the cloaked stranger had meant; he had to go to school as a wolf. So that's what he did. He walked to the school and got in the line of other wolves. He had no idea what season it was in this world. In the normal world it was summer. Ethan sighed. Inside the school was not as bad as he thought. Normally in books he read they made school seem more like prison. The school was filled with other wolves who, of course, could also stand on two legs and actually speak. Suddenly a dark brown wolf, slightly taller than Ethan came right up to him and said "Follow me." Ethan thought twice before following him, but he did because he forgot he was also a wolf and was freaking out. He followed the wolf into another room. The room was dark until he turned on a light. "Your the new guy, eh?" Said the wolf. "Y-yes!" Said Ethan. "Well," said the other wolf. "I'm Max. Nice to meet you!" He said. "Uh, heh... Ok? Nice to meet you..." Mumbled Ethan. "And who are you?" Asked Max. "M-me? My n-name? I'm Ethan!" "Ethan? What an interesting name..." Probably because your a dog... Thought Ethan. "Well since your new, I suppouse I need to tell you a few things." "Ok..." Said Ethan. "The girls are kinda in the middle of a war of some sort. If you need more information then you can ask my friend. Her name is Izzy. She is sort of the leader of the good team." Said Max. At least some wolves have normal names... Thought Ethan. "Now," Said Max. "my question is, where do you come from?" Ethan thought carefully about what to say. He thought about the cloaked stranger saying don't mention anything about his world. He still said "I come from another world." Said Ethan. "Yep, heard that one before. And I believe it... Follow me. Our school is sorta devided into several groups." Ethan followed Max into a door with a long hallway with many doors that were numbered. "Kinda chosen by us, the students. There is the bad side and the good side. We are on the good side. Than there are the groups of friends. Wait..." He paused. "If your new that probably means you don't have any friends here. I will need to help you with that..." "Are we not friends?" Asked Ethan. "Well we only just met... But I guess." Chapter 3 Ethan and Max stopped at a door labled 42. "This is my friend group's room." He opened the door. In the room the walls were purple. There was a TV and a desk with a computer. There was also a big arm chair and couch in front of the TV. "Oh jeez." Said Ethan. "This is not like any school I have ever heard of. From what I read in books, school is awful. Like prison." "W-well..." Said Max. "That's not really the case here." In the arm chair there was another wolf. He was a shorter wolf. He was light gray and looked like he had a few too many jelly donuts. Probably because he looked like a policeman. "How is today, Jack?" Said Max. "Aye! Its goin' great, man!" Jack the wolf seemed to be a very happy person. Or maybe very happy wolf would be more accurate. "Raven won the boxing match! Isn't it great?" Said Jack. "Really?" Asked Max. "She's a better boxer than I thought! Anyways, this is the new student. His name is Ethan." Ethan didn't say anything. "Are you a mute?" Asked Jack. "N-no! Sorry, I am just shy..." "'Ats your problem." Said Jack. "Anyways," Said Max. "we need to get to science class now. C'mon guys! Lets go." Ethan, Jack and Max all got to science class. In the room there were many other wolves. There was a cream wolf looked at Max "Is he the new student?" She said. "Yeah." Ethan felt like he was melting. There were so many wolves and he was freaking out. The teacher spoke. "Now, can anyone tell me what 'FE' is on the periodic table?" Nobody answered. Except Ethan. "Iron." The teacher seemed surprised. "That was a rhetorical question. Good answer. Anyways today we will be learning about the periodic table." Max, Jack and the cream wolf looked at Ethan in wonder. "What?" He said. "Your making me feel uncomfortable..." "How did you know that?" Asked Jack. "That's advanced stuff right there." "I learned it at home..." Said Ethan. "Its not that hard, you just-" "Silence." Said the teacher. "Now, can someone tell me what 'CU' is on the periodic table?" "Copper." Said Ethan. The teacher seemed amazed. "You're really something..." What are these people talking about? Thought Ethan. This world was clearly very different. Chapter 4 Later that day, after lunch (Ethan had to explain what vegetarian was three times.) Max invited Jack and Ethan over for the night. (Mainly since he knew Ethan wouldn't be able to go anywhere else.) After they got there Max brought them to his room. It was very messy and had a TV, computer, enormous bed and was covered in books on the floor. "Welcome to the uh, place with Max coolness?" He said. "Smooth one, Tawkerr..." Muttered Ethan. "What?" "Nothing. Referencing my book." "You have a book?! Whats it called?" "Its not in this world." "Wha-?" Said Jack. "Oh yeah, Ethan's from another world." "Can you tell us the story of your book? If you remember it?" "No. Sorry, I can't do things like that." "I understand... You guys wanna play Minecraft?" Ethan was surprised. "You guys have Minecraft in this world?!" "Yeah, I figured you didn't. That's why I said it." "Does Bedrock Edition exist in this world." "Bedrock is all I play." Said Max. "Me too." Said Jack. "Good, I can play on my phone- er..." Ethan felt in his pockets. (The clothes he was wearing stayed when he teleported to the World of Wolves.) "Ok, I don't have my phone. Nevermind." "Don't worry!" Said Max. "I have three spare laptops. Don't ask where I got them. Lets just say, I have a rich uncle so I had a good birthday." Ethan was curious about what else was similar to the normal world. Ethan found out his Minecraft account didn't exist in this world. Luckily Max did also have three spare accounts. They played Minecraft for ages. Ethan showed them how to use command blocks too. It was very fun and Ethan thought about what all Caleb was missing. The next day they all went to the wolf school together. They went early so they could go to their group room. When they got there the cream colored wolf from science class the previous day was there. "Oh, hello Izzy." Said Max. "Ethan, Izzy. Izzy, Ethan." "H-hello..." Said Izzy. "Um, hi." "Awkward!" Said Jack. Max just laughed. "DONT LAUGH AT ME!" Said Ethan. "Someones salty!" Said Max. "Yeah, that's my brother..." Mumbled Ethan. "Why do you keep mumbling random things?" "Because I reference things. Even things that might not even happen." Izzy realized who Ethan was. "Wait, your that guy who knew all the elements yesterday, aren't you?" "Yes..." "Um... I need to go get ready for class? Yeah. Uh, always gotta... do good..." Said Izzy then she left the room. Max made a raspberry noise. "Ha!" He said. "What?" Asked Ethan. "She likes you..." Said Max grinning. Ethan had realized that. "I really hope your wrong..." He said. "Anyways she is right. We always gotta do good in class. Or else Jina will make fun of us, but that's fine." Said Max. "Who?" Said Ethan. "Leader of the bad side." Said Jack. "The teachers think she is just a trouble maker. She is more than that. She is evil and we swear she knows magic. Specifically music magic." "This is so like My Little Ponies..." "Tell me about it." Said Max. Ethan realized that was another thing that must exist in this world. Suddenly the bell rang. "Oh damn! I forgot! We weren't as early as I thought!" Said Max. Chapter 5 Class was finally over. "I am so not used to this." Said Ethan. "What?" Said Max. "In my world I don't go to school." "That's weird. Anyways- oh dear..." Max and Ethan saw Izzy and another wolf in the hallway with many other wolves watching them. "They must be in the middle of a battle... Come on. Follow me." They went back into another room. Max sighed. "That's Jina. She is kinda the leader of the bad team. They cant stand each other. Its best to stay away when they are in a fight. What else is new?" "I don't know. Wait was that- rrgh... sarcasm?" Ethan's ear really itched. "Yes and, what are you doing?" "N-nothing..." Suddenly Ethan felt a horrible pain. And suddenly a horrible blood curdling scream echoed through his ears. "Oh m-my g-g-god..." Said Ethan. He saw in the hallway the cloaked stranger from the room of silver flames. "YOU BROKE THE RULES!" It said. The cloaked stranger's cloaked glowed red in anger. "YOU SPOKE OF YOUR WORLD! YOU WILL PARISH!" It clapped it's hands and suddenly disappeared followed by a horrible scream. "I know that scream..." Said Max. He ran down the hallway with Ethan. Where the girls had been fighting there was just Izzy on the floor crumpled up. "What happened?!" Asked Max. "She... she tried... it was like magic..." Izzy fainted. "W-what is happening?!" Said Ethan. The cloaked stranger appeared in front of him. "I zapped you here to help me escape. I said not to speak of your world." It hissed. "So what do I do to punish you? I see the future, mortal. I see you being very close to this foolish mutt... so I make both of your lives more painful." It cackled a horrible laugh before disappearing in a cloud of lime-green smoke. "We need to get her to the emergency room!" Said Ethan. "Nobody. Calls my friend. A mutt..." Said Max. "You're right. I am going to make that jerk pay. I don't care if it kills me. Nobody insults my friends." Ethan, Max and Jack sat in the waiting room at the emergency room for hours until a nurse came out. "Your friend was hurt very badly. We don't know what caused it. She wont speak either. It may be a while before she is well again." She said. Max was freaking out. "I'll kill whoever did this!" He said. "Nobody insults my friend!" "Dear, you need to calm down. I assure you she will be fine." Said the nurse before leaving to the back room. The last few hours Ethan had been thinking and occasionally mumbling "...very close...?" Max and Jack ignored it but Max knew what the cloaked stranger was talking about. Chapter 6 Ethan and Jack stayed at Max's house again. Ethan couldn't sleep. He hated being a wolf already and was desperate to escape. After what happened to Izzy he was worried about what the cloaked stranger had done. He had been trying to piece together what had happened earlier that day. The cloaked stranger must had done something to make the other wolf more powerful. Ethan couldn't remember her name. He was also kinda freaked out about him saying he would be very close to Izzy. Mainly because he knew he couldn't stay forever. And he thought of his family and Caleb. They would all be so worried. Suddenly Max fell off his bed. "Oof." He said. "Uh, are you ok?" Asked Ethan. "Er, yeah... Bad dream. You wanna play Minecraft?" Ethan sighed. "Sure." Ethan had learned that Jack could sleep through anything. So they played Minecraft for a while. "Does a game called Fortnite exist in this world?" He asked. "Yeah. Its really cool. Its where you go on a quest to use magic totems on animals to revive them." Ethan was really confused. "Its called Fortnite because the story of the game is 14 days." "In my world Fortnite is a game about shooting people." "Really? That's weird. Your world is very different." It was 4:00 when Ethan got to sleep. Category:Wolf Category:Awww! Puppies! Category:Tawkin Tawkerr's Books Category:Virtual Adventures